Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 3
Cast Leonardo: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Donatello: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Michelangelo: Mushu (Mulan) Raphael: Monodramon (Digimon) Extras with Spyro, Spike, Mushu, and Monodramon: Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Guilmon (Digimon), and Haku (Spirited Away; As a dragon) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Celadon (Spyro OC character) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; As a human and his alias is the Dark Dragon) Extras with Malefor: Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Zanita (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor's wife), and Pyros (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor and Zanita's son) Krang: Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Extras with Gnorc: Him (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), Mulgarath, Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Bebop and Rocksteady: Horace and Jasper Baddun (101 Dalmatians; Their mutant forms are a bear and a fox respectively), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), and Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin) April O'Neil: Anastasia Romanov Extras with Anastasia: Pooka (Anastasia), Akima (Titan A.E.), Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven), Mulan, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin; As a human), Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), and Kiyo (Pom Poko) Casey Jones: Dimitri (Anastasia) Extras with Dimitri: Cale (Titan A.E.), David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Shang (Mulan), Hubie, Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin; As humans), Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), and Shokichi (Pom Poko) Leatherhead (Ally version): Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Dragons kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Same with the Toon Patrol, and in this fanmake, Therru's Ignitus and Celadon's daughter) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Clayton (Tarzan; As a mutant crocodile) Rat King: Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Neutrinos: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma Langenstein: Velma (Scooby-Doo) Extra News Studio Allies: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne (Scooby-Doo), Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Mrs. Brisby, Martin, Theresa, Cynthia, and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As humans), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As humans), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As humans) Punk Frogs: Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara (The Lion King) Burne Thompson: Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) Baxter Stockman: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; His mutant form is a rat) Stone Warriors: Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) and Nomes (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Metalhead: Toyagumon (Digimon) Episodes Season 3 Episode 1: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: The Dragons learn the cost of slacking off when Ignitus is badly hurt and Celadon almost gets captured during a confrontation with Malefor's group. Season 3 Episode 2: Dragons on Trial Plot: The intentions of the Dragons are put to the test when a controversial TV-figure portrays our heroes as menaces to society. The Dragons forego publicly clearing their name to defeat Gnasty Gnorc's group and their new robotic weapons. Season 3 Episode 3: Attack of the 50 Foot Velma Plot: Velma accidentally becomes gigantic, and her naturally clumsy nature makes her a danger to the city. The Dragons, Anastasia, Fred, and Dimitri's groups, and their allies hide her and search for her cure. Season 3 Episode 4: The Maltese Cat Plot: Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Spike, Sparx, Shokichi, Arren, and Anastasia, Fred, and Dimitri's groups to find out why. Could Malefor's group be behind this? Season 3 Episode 5: Sky Dragons Plot: The Dragons and their allies go flying when Malefor's group invents a gravity-altering device. Soon it extends to the surface and affects all of New York. Season 3 Episode 6: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: The bodies of Ignitus and Pyros are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Dragons and their enemies. As Gnasty Gnorc's group and the rest of the villains plan the Dragons' demise and Ignitus plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless. Season 3 Episode 7: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After Malefor's group and their henchmen use Gnasty Gnorc's group's Freeze Ray to place New York in an eternal winter, the Dragons and their allies must find a way to shut down the Freeze Ray's powers before the Freeze Ray's powers spread across Earth. Season 3 Episode 8: Therru the Dragon Plot: After Mad Dog and Dumptruck accidentally spill some Mutagen on Therru during a usual scuffle between good and evil, Therru mutates into a dragon after coming into contact with Spyro during training. And it's up to the Dragons to steal the Anti-Mutation Gun from Malefor's group and their henchmen in order to change Therru back into a human. Season 3 Episode 9: Enter Red the Demon King Plot: A mysterious, sewer-dwelling demon cat has an unnatural ability to put rats and giant dragons under his control. Can Ignitus and Celadon resist, or will they destroy the Dragons at the bidding of Red? Season 3 Episode 10: Doggone Lumps Plot: After getting fired by Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups for a foul-up while trying to give an example on how to defeat the enemy, Mad Dog and Dumptruck end up banished in New York. Cynder, Arren, Therru, and the Toon Patrol become sympathetic upon learning this and convinces their allies to take them in at the sewer lair. But Mad Dog and Dumptruck cause more harm than good when trying to help. Season 3 Episode 11: Dragons at the Earth's Core Plot: After witnessing a living dinosaur wander in the city and disappear abruptly, the Dragons and their allies follow its tracks into a large hole, where they discover a shocking revelation; An underground cave where dinosaurs still roam. Meanwhile, Malefor's group, Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber are also there, but to collect a crystal needed by Gnasty Gnorc's group to recharge the power cells of the Etherdrome. The Dragons and their allies also discover that the crystal is the source for all lifeforms inside the cave, and must get it back before they are all destroyed. Season 3 Episode 12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: When Princess Sakura visits from another dimension of Cherryville for a visit, Malefor's group and their henchmen are tasked to kidnap her and use her golden powers to revive the Etherdrome's energy cells. But when they accidentally kidnap Akima, mistaking her for Sakura due to the two girls switching places, it's up to Sakura, the Dragons, and their allies to save her and prevent the evil plot from coming to life. Season 3 Episode 13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: While visiting Marina's parents' home in Highland Forest near Syracuse, the Dragons and their allies come face to face with Malefor's group's henchmen as usual, only to accidentally anger a horde of Ursaring in the forest, causing both sides' members to get separated in two groups. Now they must bury their hatchet and temporally work together to find each other and escape the Ursarings' wrath. Season 3 Episode 14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Malefor's group gains possession of an ancient ninja sword that is crafted from an alien metal, allowing it to cut through dimensions. Season 3 Episode 15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Gnasty Gnorc and Malefor's groups' plan to flush out the Dragons from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (And sea creatures) from the ocean. Season 3 Episode 16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After the villains block the sun with a Planetary Eclipse Maker, darkness falls upon Earth, and it's up to the Dragons and their allies to destroy the device and bring the sun back out, by destroying one half of the machine underground of Central Park, and the other on the maker itself in space. Season 3 Episode 17: The Four Muskedragons Plot: A bump on the head leaves Spyro thinking that he is in 17th century France, and that he and his comrades are Musketeers. Season 3 Episode 18: Dragons, Dragons, Everywhere Plot: Malefor's group programs the city's new garbage collecting super-computer to collect the Dragons. But when Malefor's group doesn't specify Ninja Dragons, the super-computer ends up collecting normal dragon-like animals of the city of every shape and size and the normal dragon-like animals and Ninja Dragons are not safe. Season 3 Episode 19: Cowabunga Bob Plot: Sideshow Bob thinks he's Mushu after a computer malfunction. Season 3 Episode 20: Invasion of the Dragon Snatchers Plot: Aliens abduct Spike, Haku, Mad Dog, and Dumptruck. Season 3 Episode 21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After Jasper's shrink ray shrinks the Dragons down to insect size, the Dragons must overcome bigger obstacles for the second time by using Spike's Insect Tamer 3000 to gain the insects’ help to return to normal size and save the day. Season 3 Episode 22: Love, Dragon Style Plot: It's Valentine's Day, and it's up to the Dragons' allies to help the couples in the Dragon, Anastasia, Fred, and Dimitri’s groups to have a perfect Valentine's date. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 23: Return of Ratigan Plot: Ratigan returns for revenge against the Dragons and Malefor‘s group while our heroes attempt to stop Malefor's group's plan to siphon water from an underground reservoir. Season 3 Episode 24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: When the villains let loose Glitch Bugs unto New York's machines, making them berserk again, the Dragons and their allies must find a way to return the machines to normal by destroying the Heart of the Glitch Bugs; The Glitch Bug Queen. Season 3 Episode 25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: A train accident produces gallons of mutagen that drench nearby cattle. The result is a super bull with a temper. Season 3 Episode 26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After Spyro is blasted by a Were-Making Ray, he becomes a Weredragon by night, and it's up to the Dragons and their allies, with Cynder as temporary leader, to find a cure to restore Spyro back to normal again. Season 3 Episode 27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After Malefor's group and their henchmen create a poisonous pizza slice, they almost trick Mushu and Guilmon into eating it when Haku saves them from certain death. Traumatized, Mushu and Guilmon vow to never eat pizza again. But when a harmless baby Killer Pizza comes into the Dragons' lair, Mushu and Guilmon befriend the creature, naming him Mozzy (A pun name for mozzarella cheese), and convincing their friends and allies to trust the little guy and help him rescue his parents from the villains. Season 3 Episode 28: Super Horace and Mighty Jasper Plot: Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups produce hi-tech versions of Jasper and Horace to keep the Dragons, Shokichi, Kiyo, and the Toon Patrol busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel Six building. Season 3 Episode 29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After a Mutagen sample is mixed up within a crate of buttercream icing, the Dragons, under Mushu, Ignitus, Celadon, and even Anastasia's group's encouragement, decide to partake in a bake-off against the villains to get the crate and get rid of the Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: When the villains drain all the color from New York with a Color Draining Vacuum, it's up to the Dragons to restore the color again with Spike and Ember's Color Blasting Beams to reverse the Color Draining Vacuum's powers. Season 3 Episode 31: Clayton, Terror of the Swamp Plot: The Punk Lions, along with a visiting Toon Patrol, are being terrorized by a muscular crocodile named Clayton in the Florida Everglades. Clayton teams up with Malefor's group and their henchmen to battle the Dragons, the Punk Lions, the Toon Patrol, and their allies. Season 3 Episode 32: Mushu's Birthday Plot: It's Mushu's birthday, but none of his allies seem to remember, and it frustrates him greatly. Meanwhile, Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups discover what is possibly an "Anti-Mutagen" that, after testing it on two goblins and a Nome, can undo mutations. Malefor's group, Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber are sent to use it on the Dragons and Toon Patrol and our heroes have a few close calls. Season 3 Episode 33: Spyro and Monodramon's Excellent Adventure Plot: After Gnasty Gnorc's Mind-Switching Machine switches Spyro and Monodramon's minds into the other's different bodies, Spyro and Monodramon must overcome their new bodies, and their argument from earlier which neither could find the courage to apologize to the other out of guilt, to save their friends from doom. Season 3 Episode 34: Case of the Missing Girls Plot: After the villains, teaming up with Ratigan, kidnap the girls to use them as bait to lure the boys into a trap, it's up to the boys, after Pooka and Cynder escape, to rescue them. Season 3 Episode 35: Pooka and Sparx Lost Plot: While visiting Coney Island, Pooka and Sparx accidentally get separated from the Dragons when a crowd of shoppers almost stampedes on them. Then when Anastasia and Cynder get captured by the villains, it's up to Sparx and Pooka to find the others and help rescue the two. Season 3 Episode 36: The Adventures of Shokichi and Kiyo Plot: Deciding to give Shokichi and Kiyo upgrades to overcome acid, the Dragons journey to Chinatown to gather an Acid-Proof Crystal to insert within Shokichi and Kiyo's bodies permanently before the villains get their hands on it first. Season 3 Episode 37: The Creation of Toyagumon Plot: Even regular colds cannot stop the Dragons, Shaggy, Ed, and the Toon Patrol from an attempt to take down Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups after they unleash Toyagumon, a robotic fighting toy-like machine programmed to seek and capture the Dragons and Toon Patrol. Season 3 Episode 38: Clayton Meets Red Plot: Clayton arrives in New York seeking revenge for his defeat only to run into Red who captures him and reveals his plans for world domination. The two villains end up arguing, then finally fighting each other instead of the Dragons and their allies. Season 3 Episode 39: The Dragonator Plot: Creating another robot called E-124 Dragonator to counter the Dragons, the villains began to successfully commit crimes easily with the Dragons beaten easily. But when the Dragons find out Dragonator's weakness, they must find a way to blow him up. Season 3 Episode 40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Traveling to New Orleans, the Dragons and their allies must break a voodoo curse that is casted upon Cecilia when she accidentally breaks a voodoo statue. Season 3 Episode 41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: The Dragons enter a Quiz-Off against Malefor's group's henchmen to win the Prism Crystal of Light. Season 3 Episode 42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber put on an act to get the Dragons and Toon Patrol to eat chocolate chip cookies, but not any ordinary cookies, because these cookies could turn them into humans. Tempted to find out what being a human is like, Mushu and Guilmon eat one of each and become humans. While the effects wears off from time to time, they still kick back in. Meanwhile, the Dragons and their allies search for Guilmon and Mushu with an antidote for the Anti-Mutagen before it destroys them, while Malefor's group's henchmen ask for help from their old gang to rob a ship. And during it all, Anastasia's group attempt to "join" the gang to get a story for Plotz with some help from Fred and Dimitri's groups. Season 3 Episode 43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Bubbles' pet Grybyx, which has a really bad temper whenever it gets hungry, escapes from Dimension X through a portal to Earth, causing trouble for the Dragons and their allies and it's up to our heroes to help Blossom's group to find him and return him and Blossom's group home again. Season 3 Episode 44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: The Dragons and their allies discover a treasure map and resolve to find the treasure. But unfortunately, the villains overhear this and decide to go after the treasure as well. Season 3 Episode 45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: When Kiyo falls sick with Pollen Fever, the Dragons and their allies decide to gather Prism Roses within Earth's core to cure her before the villains destroy them. Season 3 Episode 46: Ignitus and Celadon Vanish Plot: Ignitus and Celadon have suddenly disappeared, and a note left behind from them forces the Dragons and their allies to go their separate ways, but one by one, they, except Spyro, Cynder, Haku, and Smart Guy, are captured by not only Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups and their henchmen, but also Clayton and Red. Season 3 Episode 47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: When the villains steal the Heart of Atlantis in the form of a huge crystal to try and repower the Etherdrome, the Dragons and their allies, while on a cruise to the Bahamas, must get it back and return it to Atlantis before the lost city itself dies out. Season 3 Episode 48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After several failed attempts to get the Etherdrome re-energized, Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups run one last-ditch distraction for the Dragons and their allies at Fort Charles while Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber steal energy fuel cells from the neighboring space research center. Season 3 Episode 49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: The Etherdrome is up and running again, and it is up to the Dragons and all of their allies to hinder Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups from getting to the surface. Season 3 Episode 50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After several setbacks, including firing a missile towards our heroes out at the South Dakota countryside, missing and instead blowing up Mount Rushmore, Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc's groups steal all of New York's electricity and charge it into a giant transdimensional gateway, designed to send Earth into Dimension X. The Dragons and all of their allies must defeat their enemies once and for all before Earth is destroyed by Gnasty Gnorc's group's army. At the end, the Dragons and all of their allies send the Etherdrome to Dimension X and are celebrated as the heroes in town and full-fledged ninjas by Ignitus and Celadon. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies